villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Insano
Dr. Insano is the alter ego of Noah Antwiler's character "The Spoony One", played by Antwiler himself. He is a steriotypical mad scientist who mostly appears in Linkara's sketches as the main antagonist. He also appeared in the site's two year anniversary special Kickassia. Origins Messing with time As described by site contributor CR, Insano is the result of years of SpoonyOne "Prime" reviewing bad movies and videogames, which apparently caused a lapse in his personality, generating two other versions: Dr. Insano and Spencer D. Bum, all of which were completely unaware of each other's existence. It remained like that until Spoony's review of Final Fantasy I, which caused an enraged Spoony to dedicate his life to control time. This, in turn, caused the future Dr. Insano to go back in time and give himself a Time Compression Remote, which caused a rift in time and space that resulted in two Insanos: Spoony's other persona, and a fully developed Insano, created by years of calculations to create the compression technology, and the trauma caused by the time travel, which severed his connection to his original self. This Insano tried to help Spoony, but his famous complaining caused the doctor to send Squall from the Final Fantasy series to assassinate Spoony, actually succeeding in his mission. However, before fighting Spoony Prime's "zombie", the Black Lantern Spoony, Linkara managed to create a clone (called "SpoonyOne β", or "SpoonyOne Beta") of Spoony's original self, along with two other clones from his other personalities, Insano and Spencer, that now reside with Spoony in his house. This Insano was far more docile than the original, but still inclined to rule the world. Kickassia However, in the Kickassia incident, it all began to happen again. Many of the site's contributors recognized Spoony as Insano, while he claimed that "it was the past". However, when the Nostalgia Critic goes mad with power, the group sees no other choice but to unleash the Insano that was still inside Spoony Beta, one that Linkara couldn't control, unlike the clone he created from Prime's DNA. This Insano nearly backstabbed the group, but was defeated by the Critic and then once again reverted into Spoony Beta. In overall, there are now three Insanos: the time-altered Insano that still wants to destroy Spoony and his clones, the newly formed split-personality of Spoony Beta, and the Insano clone that still lives with Spoony. Embodiment Although Insano is shown to be Spoony's other persona, another versions from parallel dimensions have been shown were other Channel Awesome contributors appeared as "Insano" versions of themselves (like a ThatGuy Insano, Film Brain Insano, MarzGurl Insano, and many others). One of these versions is actually the dimensional counterpart of Linkara, called Dr. Linksano, which became a regular threat to Linkara and all of the contributors. Personality Dr. Insano is the incarnation of the Mad Scientist cliché. He is completely insane and warped, but still somewhat immature and comical, which is an easy way for Linkara to defeat him if he causes trouble. He is also very proud of himself in every way, and never accepts competition in his job. Even though he is aware of Spoony, he doesn't sees him as potential threat, but only if he still reviews media like he always does. Category:Internet Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Genius Category:Time-Travellers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Villains